It Was Always You
by kumutasia
Summary: Hermione & Ron spend a wonderful night together the night before Graduation, but nothing happens the next day, in fact, Ron doesn’t even acknowledge her. Now, 11 years later, they meet again at the place where they last saw each other, Hogwarts.
1. Prologue Chapt 1: The Night

It Was Always You

Hermione & Ron spend a wonderful night together the night before Graduation, but nothing happens the next day, in fact, Ron doesn't even acknowledge her. Now, 11 years later, they meet again at the place where they last saw each other, Hogwarts. But Ron gets another surprise also.

**Disclaimer: Yeah...i don't own any of the HP charectors, or anything HP at all. JK Rowling (The Genious, as I call her) owns them all. Though I do wish I owned Tom Felton & Rupert Grint.**

_a/n This is a short chappie. Really short. And this chapter is also really bad, better ones to come, I promise. Please R&R_

* * *

Chapter 1: That Night

"Oh Ron, I'm so scared. What am I going to do after tomorrow? What are WE going to do?" Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was crying into her best friends shoulder.

It was the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, the next day they would be graduating. The friends they had known for 7 years would soon be gone, and the safety of Hogwarts would too. Harry had destroyed all the remaining horcruxes and he had weakened Voldemort, but he was not yet completely dead. The wizarding world was still at war, it was hard to be happy and to celebrate their graduation at times like these.

"It's okay Mione. We'll be fine. You know Harry will defeat Voldemort, it's only a matter of time," Ron kissed Hermione on the top of her head, it was a known fact that Ron liked Hermione, and vice versa.

"Ron…I'll miss you a lot, you know. Well, you and Harry both, of course," Hermione said looking up at the boy she would always love.

"Mione, we'll always be together, all 3 of us. I promise," Ron replied smiling down at her, suddenly he couldn't handle himself anymore, Ron lifted Hermione's face closer to his and kissed her.

"Ron?" she asked with a bit of doubt in her voice, she looked him in the eye with her own, which were filled with tears.

"Mione, I've been wanting to do that for years. Mione, I love you," he said, without being able to stop himself.

"Oh Ron, I love you too!" Hermione exclaimed and a smile appeared on her tear-stained face. Hermione leaned up and kissed Ron again, deepening the kiss each time.

This time, it was more passionate then the last. The kisses soon got deeper and deeper, until Hermione was straddling Ron, and Ron's hand was up Hermione's shirt. Hermione moved her hands down to Ron's shirt and began to tug on it.

"Wait Mione, we can't do this here," Ron said scooping up the girl who was holding on to him for dear life and walked up the stars to the boys dorms.

Ron laid Hermione on his bed and muttered a silencing charm so no one could hear them. Hermione pulled Rons shirt off and threw it to the end of the bed. Ron did the same with Hermione's shirt and bra. Hermione gazed at Ron's body, the one she'd seen dozens of times before when they were swimming at the lake or something, but this, this was entirely different.

Soon, Hermione didn't know what was going on, just that she was with Ron, her love. She felt so familiar, so loved with him, like this was the place she was meant to be forever.

* * *

Yeah...that's it, chappie 2 should be up soon. Now...I can see you hitting the Review button. Hehe. Constructive Critism welcome, ALWAYS.


	2. Prologue Chapt 2: Girls Will Be Girls

OK, Well...here's the 2nd chappy to "**It Was Always You**". This chapter isn't that great. But I don't really have that much background for the first 3 chapters. I DEF. Know what I'm gonna do for the chapters after chap. 3. OK. I'll stop blubbering. Hope you enjoy this chapter. . And thanks to my ONE reviewer from the last chapy. I didn't expect one so quick. Hehe!

* * *

Chap. 2: Girls Will Be Girls

The next morning, Hermione woke up to something very unusual, a body lying next to hers. She opened her eyes and noticed the creamy white skin and messy red-hair of non other then Ron Weasley. She turned to look at the clock, it was early, just 6:00 and she knew the boys wouldn't be up yet, even if it was graduation day. Hermione pulled on her shirt and pants, kissed Ron on the cheek then hurried out of the room. She hoped that what happened last night wouldn't change much. She was overjoyed that Ron had told her he loved her, and she, of course, loved him back, but nothing they said had been final. He hadn't asked her out or anything. But they were together now, right? It had gone without saying, they had lost their virginities to each other, so they had to be together now, right?

Hermione opened the door to the 7th year girls dorms, her dorm mates, Lavender and Parvati were still asleep. The dorm was pretty big for the 3 girls, they had their own private showers, and closets and dressers full of Lavender and Parvati's clothes were everywhere. Hermione glared at Lavender's bed, she disliked Lavender with a passion since she'd gone out with Ron last year, and Lavender knew that Hermione liked Ron. Parvati, on the other hand, was nicer, she had become more of Hermione's friend when Ron and Lavender was busy snogging.

Hermione decided that there was no point in falling asleep again and went to recheck that she had packed everything. Hermione noticed a few presents at the top of her belongings, they were from Harry and Ron, graduation gifts, she hadn't opened it yet, and didn't want to until after graduation. Hermione retrieved her index cards for her Head Girl speech that day, and read it over until Parvati and Lavender woke up.

"Wow guys, this is the last time we'll be together in these dorms," Parvati reminisced.

It was true, they did have SOME good times together, Gossiping about boys, reading Witch Weekly Teen. Things Like That. In 1st year, Lavender and Parvati were the ones who comforted her every time Ron made her cry. In 3rd year, Hermione had confided in Lavender and Parvati when she began to have feelings for Ron. The next year, she had cried to them when Ron hadn't asked her to the Yule Ball, and went with them when they told her they knew someone she might like, Viktor Krum. In 5th year, Hermione & Lavender began having their differences, Lavender didn't believe Harry when he said Voldemort had come back, but Parvati did. And 6th year was even worse when Lavender dated Ron. It sickened Hermione to hear him being called "Won-Won."

"Yeah, I'll miss you guys. BOTH of you," Lavender said grinning at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back, "I'll miss you both too,"

The girls pulled themselves into a big hug, and the tears started flowing. They stood their for like 5 minutes, until Ginny Weasley peaked into the room.

"Hey…stop blubbering and get ready. Graduation starts in 3 hours," Ginny said, "And Hermione, McGonagall said she wants to see you in an hour."

"Alright Gin, hey you're invited to stay. You're as much our friend as anyone else," Hermione said, her face was tear-strained again, as the 3 7th year girls broke apart.

The 7th years took turns showering, Hermione being the first as she had to be quick. She was still very sore from the night before and took a hot shower, thinking about Ron. She wondered what would happen today, with Ron.

The 7th years got dressed in the long Red and Yellow Gryffindor Graduation robes. While Ginny dressed in regular red robes, as she would be attending the ceremony with her family.

"Well guys…this is it," Parvati said, hours later……

* * *

OK...that was chp. 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon, PROMISE. So please...review, CONSTRUCTiVE CRiTiSM WELCOME! 


	3. Prolouge Chapt 3: And Boys Will Be Boys

OK guys...here's chappie #3. Yes...I know I said Chap. 3 would be the last "prolouge" type chapter...But if we're gonna see what's going on in the girls dorm, why not do the boy dorms? OK...I promise chappie 4 is the LAST Prolouge chapter. Then on to the actual story!

**Thanks Muchaz to my REViEWERS!**

* * *

Chap. 3: …And Boys Will Be Boys

Ron woke up to the sound of his fellow 7th year boys running around and retrieving their things. Suddenly, Ron remembered, it was Graduation Day. He reached for his alarm clock that read 730.

Suddenly, the curtains that hung around his four poster bed was flung open.

"Ron…did you see my right trainer? Oh, sorry we're you still asleep" Neville Longbottom asked.

"No Neville, I just got up, and no I haven't seen your trainer," Ron said and began to get up.

Then he remembered everything that had happened the night before. Hermione crying, him kissing her and telling her he loved her, and finally, them losing their virginities to each other. He started to panic, "what ifs?" were running through his head.

"Harry!" Ron called his other best friend who was throwing things into his trunk.

"What it is mate?" Harry asked and continued to fly stuff into his trunk magically.

"I think I've done something wrong," Ron muttered.

"Nonsense Ron! We're graduating in 3 hours. And after graduation, it'll be you, me and Mione heading to Grimmauld Place," Harry replied.

"That's just it, Harry," Ron stopped him.

"Whath? Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"No! Hermione! You see, Mione and I…we sort of…hooked up…last night.." Ron's voice trailed off.

"Way to go Ron!" Harry clapped his friend on the back.

"No Harry, that's a BAD thing," Ron almost yelled.

"Why, it's what you've always wanted isn't it?" Harry looked at Ron puzzled.

"Well, yes. It's what I wanted, I'm not sure if it's what Hermione wanted," Ron answered.

"Then there's only one thing to do…" Harry began, but was cut off.

"Not talk about it!" Ron said almost too eagerly.

"No, the exact opposite. Talk to her. You never know what she's thinking unless you ask," Harry said.

"Hmm…I guess. By the way, have you seen my chess board?" Ron asked and began shoving his belongings into his open trunk.

"Nope," Harry replied as he stuffed his school robes and invisibility cloak into the top of his trunk.

Ron threw everything into his trunk and found his chess board under Seamus' bed. An hour later, the 5 Gryffindor Boys had their trunks packed and were dressed in their red & yellow Gryffindor Graduation robes.

"Do you realize how stupid we look?" Dean asked his dorm mates.

"Yeah…" they all said.

"But hey, we'll be out of here in an hour," Seamus replied, as the 5 of them headed to the common rooms.

* * *

**OK...that was Ch. 3. Chapter 4 should be up in no time. But please Review. I know this chapters kinda sucks, but it'll get better pretty soon. Anyhow, constructive critisism welcome. So feel free to critisize me all you like!**


	4. Prologue Chapt 4: As We Go On

For My Wonderful Readers: Here Ya Go...Chapter 4. At the last Prologue type chapter! Yay! Anyhow...I do hope you guys enjoy. And for my readers...here's a bunch of Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs, And Bertie Botts Jelly Beans. _Hands candy to the Tres FAB readers. _Anyhow, I like this chapter better then the last 3. I hope you all will too!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Tom Felton & Rupert Grint. I wanted to own Dan Radcliffe too, but Emma's already got him and she attempted to murder me when I tried to kidnapp him. _Sighs. _Well...I've still got Tom & Rupert! HAHAHA**

* * *

Chap. 4; Prologue As We Go On

"Welcome Parents and Families to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Graduation," said Headmistress McGonagall.

After Prof. Dumbledore's death exactly one year ago, Prof. McGonagall stepped down from her position as Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House, and assumed the position of Headmistress.

"Without further ado, I'm pleased to present to you, The Class of 1990," Professor McGonagall announced, and with a gracious wave of her harms, the doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing the 4 lines of graduates.

Instead of the 4 tables in the hall, today there were rows of white lawn chairs set up for all the families and there were 2 aisles for the graduates to walk down. Where the teachers table usually was were seats on raisers for the graduates. The whole hall was decorated in the house colors and the ceiling was bewitched to show the beautiful summer sky outside.

The graduates did their ceremonious walk down the aisle. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws on one side, Slytherins and Hufflepuffs on the other Leading the Gryffindor's and Ravenclawas was Head Girl, Hermione. Leading the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs was Head Boy, Blaise Zabini. The Head Boy was supposed to be Malfoy, but because he never returned to Hogwarts, Blaise assumed the roll.

The Gryffindors, wearing all red & yellow robes, sat in the middle. The Slytherins, who were dressed in their house colors, Green and black sat next to them. To the left of the Gryffindors where the Ravenclaws wearing blue & silver. And to the right of the Slytherins, adorned in yello & black, were the Hufflepuffs.

Harry was sitting near the back, as he was so tall. Ron, who was sitting next to home, tried, but couldn't avert his eyes from the beautiful brunette sitting in the very front, her hands fidgeting with her speech cards. Towards the front of the audience was half the order, the ENTIRE Weasley clan, and the Grangers, all holding up signs for the 3 Gryffindors.

"I present to you the class of 1998," Professor McGonagall said as the audiences' cheering died down, "It has been 7 years full of hard-work, comradery, many obstacles…"Prof. McGonagall glanced at Harry, Ron & Hermione, "And also, great times and memories. I couldn't be Prouder of any other graduating class as I am with this one. And I am sure Prof. Dumbledore would have felt the same," Prof McGonagall paused, "But now, I am pleased to present to you; Our Head Girl and the Valedictorian. Known to many as the brightest witch in her age, Miss Hermione Granger."

All of Gryffindor, with the exception of Ron, stood and clapped for Hermione. Hermione turned and smiled at her housemates in thanks, her eyes searching for Ron.

She slowly walked to the podium, her nerves building up. Hermione looked down at the photo she held for support. It was of Ron, Harry and her, just a few weeks ago. She was in the middle and Ron had his arm around her. The photo Ron held her close and laughed, while Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and she and Harry were laughing too.

"Welcome Parents, Family, and most especially, Friends," Hermione glanced towards her classmates, "to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, class of 1998 graduation. It has been 7 years of learning, enlightenment, challenges, and growing up. All away from the comforts of home, in the place that we had to make our homes. I believe that most, if not all, of us have become very situated with Hogwarts as our home. We've made friends who have become sisters and brothers to us, and teachers who have cared, taught, and disciplined us as if we were their own. That, the fun, friends, and love, was and will always be the significance of being here. Without my friends, I may not be here today," Hermione glanced up at Harry and Ron, and when Ron promptly looked away, Hermione wanted to cry, "That is how I will remember Hogwarts. Not by the lessons, and challenges we've been through. But the people who stood next to us as we went through it all. The memories I have with all of these people. For this reason, I'm very proud to be apart of the graduating class of 1998," Hermione ended her speech and sat back in her seat.

The remainder of the ceremony went by quickly. Blaise gave his speech, the awards were given out, and finally, the diplomas. As Hermione, Harry and Ron's names were called, their 'cheering section' stood and screamed. In what seemed like no time, all the students were now graduates. Sobs could be heard while they stood one last time to sing the school song together and the graduates were released to the school grounds.

Hermione greeted her Parents and received hugs and congratulations from all the Weasley's and Order members. One by one, all of her classmates, even the Slytherins, came to congratulate her. She received parting gifts and hugs from all her fellow Gryffindor graduates. All except Ron…

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Now...I see you clicking on the "go" button to review. Hehe...I'll give you CANDY! _Gives Sugar Quills, Bertie Botts, and Chocolate Frogs to reviewers. _I know you want them! So **REVIEW! **Constructive Critism Welcome!


	5. Memories & Decisions

CHAPTER 5 here! It's called _Memories and Decisions. _As you can tell. Well, I really like this chapter. So R&R. _Looks at reviewers with puppy dog eyes while holding a basket of Sugar Quills. _Here, a Sugar Quill to suck on while your reading. W

**Disclaimer: I OWN TOM FELTON & RUPERT GRINT. Not Harry Potter. that belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Chapt. 5: Memories & Decisions

Hermione Granger flipped through her scrapbook/diary of her life. She had just been looking through what she called "The Hogwarts Chronicles" which had been filled with pictures and entries from her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But her gaze stopped on one page, the one full of her graduation pictures, mementos, and most importantly, the last picture the "Golden Trio" took.

Hermione touched the silver chain she wore around her neck. Connected to it was a silver locket, and inside the locket were 2 pictures, one of Ron & herself and the other of her daughter Ari. Ronald Weasley…oh, how she had remembered him. He was her best friend all through Hogwarts. He was her first, and probably only, true love. He was the one who had given her the locket. _And the one she hadn't seen or spoken to in years. _He was also the father of her daughter.

She turned the page to her diary. This entry was written a few weeks after graduation, when she found out she was pregnant

_Diary Entry_

_Monday; 10 July, 1998_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been weeks since I've last spoken to Ron. In fact, the last I talked to him was the night before graduation. I've got no idea what I've done wrong. I mean, was I such a horrible lover that he decided to never talk to me again? Well, I've owled Gin, and she reckons her brother is just being a prat. Gin and I haven't talked much lately though, she's so busy with Harry._

_Anyhow, dear diary, I've got some news for you, and for Ron also. But telling you seems so much easier. Diary, I'm pregnant. Yes, perfect, head girl, top of her class, Valedictorian Hermione Granger is pregnant at 17.h Mum and I went to St. Mungos today to get it confirmed. Mum & Dad are being so supportive when they should just kick me out. Well, I suppose I've got to tell Ron, as it is his. But wouldn't that be a charming letter to write? "Dear Ron. You probably never want to see or talk to me ever again, but I'm pregnant." I could just imagine his face. _

_Anyhow, I've got an interview with Witch Weekly on Wednesday. I've got to support myself sooner or later._

_Well, goodbye diary. Hope to talk to you soon._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

_End Diary Entry_

After that entry, there were a few pictures of Hermione's growing belly. And finally, the last hone was the entry of Ari's birth and a picture of Ariella Molly Granger. Ariella was always Hermione's favorite name, and Molly for Ron's mums name.

Hermione moved the scrapbook aside, underneath it was a letter from Headmistress McGonagall asking her to return to Hogwarts as a Charms teacher, and another inviting Ari to Hogwarts. Hermione had been up all night weighing her options.

Hermione brought Ari to America after she turned one. She requested to be transferred to America, and was currently the Assistant Editor for Witch Weekly's America offices. She and Ari had grown quite accustomed to their American way of living. Hermione went to work from 8 to 4 and left Ari with an elderly witch in their neighborhood.

But, a change of scene would be great for the girls. Ari loved England, they went back to Hermione's parents place every summer. Hermione really wanted Ari to go to Hogwarts, and Ari did too. 3 guesses what her favorite book was? Here's a hint, it's her Mum's favorite too. **(a/n: 'Hogwarts A History' _…slow people.) _**Ari also wanted to meet her Mum's long-lost best friends, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, also known as Uncle Harry and Dad. Hermione had told her everything about Ron, Harry and the Golden Trio's escapades throughout their Hogwarts years. She also still subscribed to the Daily Prophet, and they knew that Harry and Ron were now Aurors.

Hermione heard the squeak of the hall floorboards in the hall and turned to see her 11 year old daughter standing there.

"Hi Mum," Ari said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Ari, Hunnie. What are you doing up so early?" Hermione straightened her daughters fly away hair.

Every time Hermione looked at her she could see Ron & herself. Hell, she swore she could even see Harry & Ginny in her. Ari had Hermione's cinnamon colored eyes, her hair was reddish brown and curly, but not frizzy, like Ginny's. She had the "Weasley temper," Ron's stubborness, and skill at Wizards Chess. Harry's bravery & confidence. Hermione's smarts and need for learning. And Ginny's charm.

"Went to the bathroom, and I saw the light on, so I came to check on you," Ari answered, Oh and she was also very caring.

"So, do you really want to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Yes!" Ari exclaimed.

Hermione smiled and got out a piece of parchment and her quill, "Hogwarts it is then," Hermione hastily wrote her reply to Professor McGonagall and sent the letter with their owl, Star.

"I we made the right choice," Hermione grinned down at her daughter as Ari cuddled into her mothers arm.

"I think we did," Ari answered.

* * *

There ya go guys. Chapter 5. Please review and Chap. 6 should be up shortly. _hands reviewers Chocolate Frogs and butterbeers._


	6. School Shopping & Old Friends

For My Wonderful reviewers, and FANS hehe...jk. Here's chapt 6. This is a long one guys. But it would have been longer if I hadn't split this chapter and chapter 7. Anyhow. Expect chapter 7 later tonight, and 8 & 9 Sunday night,cuz I have work this weekend. SUCKS I know.

Anyhow read on...

* * *

Chapt 6: School Shopping and Old Friends

A month later, Hermione and Ari were boarding the plane to London. Professor McGonagall was pleased Hermione accepted her request and had invited the 2 to get settled. Professor McGonagall also said she had hot talk to Hermione about something. Hermione decided she'd take Ari to Diagon Alley the first half of the week, then they'd floo to the castle.

Ari was more excited then she had ever been on the ride hover. She was hyper half way, talking about school and school shopping. The next half she was fast asleep muttering things that sounded an awful lot like "_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_." and extendible ears. Hermione just laughed at this, thinking she shouldn't have mentioned Fred and George.

XOxOxOxOxO

Hermione arranged for Ari and herself to stay at the Leaky Cauldron Inn during their stay in London. Hermione had stayed there once, back in 3rd year and liked it, though it was rather old and moldy.

After Hermione and Ari gathered their luggage and trunks, Hermione summoned the Knight Bus. As the large purple bus appeared in front of them, Ari's eyes grew to be the size of Tea-cup saucers.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus….yadda, yadda, yadda," said a teenaged boy about 19, "We can take you wherever you want to go…blah, blah, blah. I'm Shay Martinez," The boy looked up, "So where to?" he asked as the 2 ladies boarded the bus.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said and immediately the bus lurched forward.

Hermione grabbed hold of her daughter before they were thrown backwards into 2 rather comfy armchairs. That is, it would be comfy if they landed on the actual chair instead of the arm.

"Mum, is it this crazy everywhere in England?" Ari asked as Ernie sped through the streets.

"Well, dear, some places are, yes," Hermione answered.

"We're……HERE," Ernie announced, breaking hard.

Hermione stood up and straightened her skirt.

"That'll be 22 sickles," Shay said , Hermione handed him the money and lugged her things off the bus.

"Mum?" Ari squeaked.

"Yes dear?" Hermione answered.

"Can we do that again?" She asked with a grin plastered on her face that could rival the twins.

Hermione locked at her daughter in mock fear and then grinned as she led her into the Leaky Cauldron. Inside, they were greeted by Tom, the old wizard who ran the bar. He immediately handed Hermione a key with room number 11 on it.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

"Mummy, Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" an excited Ari asked as she bounced on the bed.

Hermione had just finished putting thins away and it was still early, only 10:00.

"Well…I suppose we could get your school things," Hermione agreed.

"Oh mum! Could we go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Honeydukes also?" Ari begged.

"I guess. After lunch though. We'll get your school things first, kay Love?" Hermione gathered her purse and a magical camera.

"Mum, do you HAVE to take the camera?" Ari whined, she was almost sure no one elses mother did that.

"Yes I do Ariella. How else will you remember your first trip to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked, not hearing her daughter mumble _'I've got a MEMORY Mum.' _"OK, stand right there." Ari was standing in front of the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Ari posed grudgingly while Hermione snapped the picture. After she stuck the camera back into her bag, she tapped a few bricks and the passage opened. Ari's face lit up in awe. She had seen many magical places in America, but not quite like this. Diagon Alley was full of parents and Hogwarts students, Ari's soon to be classmates.

"Where to first, Mum?" Ari asked, practically tugging Hermione.

"Well, Ollivanders. The Wand Shop would be a good place to start," before Hermione could finish her sentence, Ari was off towards the shop/

Mr. Ollivander, who had been missing during Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts, came back at 7th year. Hermione was happy her daughter would be receiving her first wand from him also. The shop wasn't full, in fact, no one was in there at all when Ari bounded in. And when Hermione walked in, Mr. Ollivander came out from the back,

"Miss Granger," Mr. Ollivander greeted the older girl, "it's been so long. And who do we have here?"

"This, Mr. Ollivander, is Ariella. Ari, this is Mr. Ollivander. He sold me my first wand all those years ago," Hermione replied.

"Oh, yes. Of course. She'll be a Weasley, I suppose?" Hermione nodded, surprised, Mr. Ollivander turned back to Ari, "Yes, I remember your Mum and Dad like it was yesterday. Well, come on now. Let's get you a wand."

A few minutes later, after some unsuccessful tries with 5 different wands, Ari finally got her own wand. Hermione squealed with delight when the sparks from her wand were yellow and red.

"Mr. Ollivander, can I get a picture of you and Ari? I'd like to remember when she got her first wand," Hermione asked, Ari whined and Mr. Ollivander posed.

After Ollivanders, they headed to Madame Malkins where Hermione went on a picture-taking spree. Ari, on the other hand, begged her mum to stop and looked absolutely irritated in the pictures. Then they went to the Apothecary's, where, to Ari's delight, Hermione didn't take pictures.

"Come, Love, let's go get your books now. Then we'll stop back at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch," Hermione said, half dragging her daughter to her favorite shop in Diagon Alley, Flourish & Blotts.

"Then, after lunch, we can go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Ari asked, Hermione nodded hesitantly.

In America, Hermione took Ari to live in a magical community. Unfortunately, a few years later, Fred and George expanded their shops and the kids in their community introduced Ari to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Hermione had to tell her about her Uncles. She bragged for weeks when she found out her Uncles were the famous Fred and George Weasley.

In Flourish and Blotts, Ari went crazy for the new colored quills, pink and blue ink, invisible ink and invisible parchment. Hermione, on the other hand, gathered her daughters school books and some books for herself. As she was reaching up on a high shelf to get a teaching book, a ball of brown and blue came crashing into her. In surprise, Hermione dropped everything she was carrying.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," said the frightened little thing, Hermione noticed was a girl, about 11.

"No its…." but before Hermione could say anything more the girls mother appeared,

"Fiona Allison Finnigan. What on EARTH are you doing?" the mother yelled.

Hermione looked at the woman. She was dressed in Lavender robes and her brown hair was tied up.

"Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. And who are you?" Lavender looked at Hermione with a stern, but puzzled look on her face.

"Lav, it's me, Hermione. Hermione Granger," Hermione said just as Ari ran to her.

"Hermione? No! Everyone thought you were dead!" Lavender said, pulling her old friend into a hug, "Ginny said the last time she talked to you was a month after graduation."

Hermione nodded, "I've been in America. The only one who knew where we were was Prof. McGonagall," Hermione replied.

"We?" Lavender asked, her eyes glancing down at Ari,

"Oh, Lavender, this is my daughter, Ariella," Ari smiled at Lavender.

"So, how old is she? And why are you back in England?" Lavender asked.

"She's 11 just turned in January, she's going to Hogwarts, and I am taking a job there as Charms teacher," Hermione replied.

"Oh….wait, 11? But that would mean you were 18, no, 19, yes?" Lavender said, "So you met the bloke after Graduation?"

Hermione shook her head, "Before."

Lavender looked at Ari, and suddenly something clicked, "Ron Weasley?" Hermione nodded, "Yes of course. It had to be Ron's. He's been in love with you forever." Lavender replied.

"So what about you, Lav? What've you been up to?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes. I married Seamus after graduation and had this thing. She just turned 11 and is going to Hogwarts too, her names Fiona," Lavender began.

"But everyone calls me Fi," the girl interrupted.

Ari smiled, "Every one calls me Ari. Hey, wanna go look at the colored ink?" Ari asked, Fi nodded and the girls skipped off.

"I've got another one, a little boy, named Brian. He's just 5," Lavender beamed.

"Congratulations Lav!" Hermione said as they walked towards the counter to pay.

"What about you, Herms? Any special guy?" Lavender asked.

"Well…there is…one," Hermione answered.

* * *

Hehe...I likeAri in this chapter. And gee, I wonder who that special guy in Hermione's life is! Anyhow here's some sugar quills and bertie botts for my wonderful reviewers. _hands out candy._


	7. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Heres chapter 7. Sorry so late. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapt. 7: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

After lunch and a short break, Ari led the way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Come on Mum! I want to meet Uncle Fred and Uncle George," Ari said dragging her mother closer to the store.

"Now, Ari. I don't know if they still work here," Hermione said as Ari opened the door.

They were greeted by bangs of fireworks, and loads of confetti falling from the ceiling. And from that mess came two tall Weasleys who looked absolutely identical, called Fred and George.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You are Our 100th customer today!" said Fred, looking at Ari, as she was the child.

"I'm Gred and this is Forge. Or maybe that's the other way around," George continued, Ari stared at them in awe.

"What can we help you with today?" Fred asked Ari, Hermione slipped behind the twins and into the store, unnoticed.

"Umm…I want extendable ears, canary creams, fake wands, nose-bleed nougats, and anything else I can carry!" Ari smiled.

"I like this girl," Fred grinned and led Ari into the store.

"I thought you might," Hermione said as she walked out from behind an aisle of fake wands and extendable ears.

George looked at her as though he seen her before he just couldn't put a finger on it exactly.

"Hi Uncle Gred, Uncle Forge," Ari said brightly before running to the shelfs of fake wands.

"Do we…know her?" Fred asked his brother as he stared at the girl.

"You know her. More or Less," Hermione answered, trying not to laugh at their faces.

"Wait, do we even know you?" George asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"I'm her mum," Hermione simply replied.

"Yeah, I think we got that, but who's she?" Fred asked, his eyes glancing at Hermione.

The 4 adults stared at the auburn haired girl. Ari was oblivious to the stares as she filled her arms with everything she could. Hermione was still trying to hold back a laugh while the twins looked at Ari in shock.

"Mum, why are they staring at me like that?" Ari asked, finally looking up at the adults.

"Excuse me, what's your name, honey?" George asked.

"You know me, Uncle George," George looked at her in surprise, hardly anyone could tell the twins apart, hell not even their mother could, but this girl could.

"Sure we do dear. But what's your name?" Fred asked.

"Ariella Molly Granger," Ari said and Hermione smiled.

Fred and George looked from Ari to Hermione and from Hermione to Ari, in pure shock.

"Hermione?" George finally said, after what seemed like forever.

"Hey guys!" Hermione answered.

"But…what happened? Hermione, it's been 11 years," Fred said hugging her.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Ron, Harry…everyone," George told her as he hugged her.

"I've been in America, with Ari," Hermione explained.

"Ron's been worried sick about you. Wrote letters to you all the time, he never sent them though. I think he thought you were really dead," Fred explained.

"So…I'm guessing she's Ron's?" George said, nodding at Ari.

"Yeah, she is," Hermione nodded.

"Figured. Ron told us what happened the night before Graduation. He reckons that's why you left. Don't think he got any since then," Fred said and Hermione laughed.

"So what brings you back to England after so long?" George asked.

"Ari's going to Hogwarts. And I'm teaching Charms there," Hermione answered. Fred and George exchanged a look.

"You always were the smartest, I figured you'd be a teacher some day. So, what was life like in America?" Fred asked.

"I moved to a small Magic community up there. Had a job as Asisstant Editor for Witch Weekly. Ari just turned 6 when you opened shop close to our home, so she couldn't wait to meet her famous Uncles," Hermione explained.

"You told her about us?" George asked as he gazed at the 11-year-old.

"Yeah, she knows about everyone, she had to know her other family somehow," Hermione answered.

The 3 caught up on things that happened the past 11 years. Hermione found out that Bill and Fleur were living in France and had 2 kids. Charlie was married to a witch named Britney and they had a daughter and twins on the way. Penny and Percy had a son. Fred was engaged to Angelina and George to Alicia. But they said nothing about Ron, Harry or Ginny.

"Mum! Can I have a Pygmy Puff?" Ari squeaked as she saw the Pygmy Puffs sitting in a cage by the front counter.

"Well…I suppose so," Hermione nodded.

Ari picked out a pink one and named her Rizzo, after her favorite muggle movie Grease.

"How much do I owe you?" Hermione asked, taking out her wallet as the twins put all of Harry's purchases into bags.

"Free, for our newest, most favorite niece," George said grinning at Ari.

"It was nice to meet you, Uncle Fred and Uncle George," Ari said giving them both a giant hug and kiss on the cheek.

"See you both at Christmas," Fred said brightly and hugged Hermione as he ushered them out the door

"Should we tell Ron?" George asked as Fred walked back inside after the 2 girls left.

"Nah, let's make him sweat," Fred smirked.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Gee I wonder what Fred & George know that Hermione doesn't? Anyhow I love F&G's reactions so very funny. Hehe. PLEASE REViEW!


	8. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Short Chapter people. I finished writing this before but I could only post it now. But anywayz, here's the chapter. Oh, and I just started back in school today so I'll try to update as much as possible. Plz review

* * *

Chapter 7: Back At Hogwarts

"Ari, hurry up! We've got to floo to Hogwarts soon," Hermione said as Ari threw the last of her belongings into her trunk.

"Coming Mum," she said ahs she dragged her things to the fireplace.

"Alright, you first," Hermione said as Ari stepped into the fireplace with her trunk and Rizzo's cage.

Ari grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Hogwarts," she said and immediately began spinning until she was thrown into Prof. McGonagall's office.

Sitting up at her desk was Prof. McGonagall who looked up as Ari stood up and dusted her robes off. Moments later, Hermione stepped gracefully out of the fireplace. After years of using floo powder, Hermione was used to it and could hold herself.

"Miss Granger!" Prof. McGonagall greeted, standing up and hugging Hermione.

"Hello Professor. This is Ari," Hermione introduced Ari to Prof. McGonagall.

"Well…I suppose I should show you to your rooms," Prof. McGonagall led the two out of her office.

"Your rooms and office is on the first floor near your classroom and the Defense Against the Dark Arts room," said Prof. McGonagall.

They walked down to the first floor where the charms and DADA classrooms were. Prof. McGonagall stopped in front of a door a few feet away from Hermione's class.

"You can make your own password," McGonagall said and Hermione contemplated.

"Starshine," she said, remembering the 2005 version of the movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

The invisible lock that kept the door, well, locked clicked open. Hermione turned the handle that now appeared and opened the door as she stepped inside, her face brightened up in surprise and delight.

Her new flat was beautiful. There was a living room, mini-dining room, and a kitchenette. On the right wall was a door. Hermione opened that door and saw a king sized canopy bed and a dresser on one side of the room was a door that led to a bathroom. The bathroom was just like the prefects bathroom she used to use. It had a tub that was big enough to be a small pool with miscellaneous handles on the sides for different bubble baths. Ari's eyes widened at this and Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"Ari, why don't you go open that door on the other side of the room," Prof. McGonagall suggested.

"Alright" Ari said and skipped toward the door.

She opened it to reveal a full sized canopy bed, a window seat that looked out onto Hogwarts grounds and numerous other things a girl would love.

"Look under the desk," Prof. McGonagall smiled.

Ari bent down and there, sleeping in a little bed was a ginger-haired kitten that greatly resembled Hermione's old cat, Crookshanks.

"Thank you Professor!" Ari exclaimed and hugged Prof. McGonagall before picking her kitten up, "I think I'm going to name her Minnie."

Hermione beamed at her daughter. She and Prof. McGonagall walked back into the main room.

"Thank you for coming back, Miss Granger. Of course, Prof. Flitwick would only retire if he knew you'd be his replacement," Prof. McGonagall said.

"No, Thank YOU Professor for the job and all of this," Hermione hugged her old teacher.

"Before I go, I must inform you that the other teachers well begin arriving on Sunday. And students the week after. And I'd advise you not to open that door," Prof. McGonagall said pointing to the door opposite of Hermione's bedroom, then she left.

Hermione was confused, but she shrugged it off and went to see what Ari was doing.

* * *

I wonder what's on the other side of the door! R&R


	9. Behind Closed Doors

Ladies && Gentelmen, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hehe...well, here's Chapter 8. I know, it's been a while but we started school on Thursday and I haven't written until today. I had some writers block but this came to me while I was on the bus this afternoon! So hope you enjoy. R&R plz!

* * *

Chapter 8: Behind Closed Doors

The next few days went by too fast for Hermione. Ari was constantly bored, she had nothing to do but play with her kitten.

"Mum, can we go outside?" she asked almost every day.

"No, Ari, not right now. I'm busy," was always Hermione's reply.

Ari pouted, it was about the 50 millionth time she had asked, and she always got the same reply. It was now Sunday and she had been stuck in the castle since Wednesday. She was excited that the teachers were arriving tonight though, and they were having a teachers banquet. Ari sat in her room while her mother continued working and played with her kitten, secretly hoping something good would happen soon.

_**Meanwhile**_

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Ronald Weasley asked as he sat in a chair in the Headmistress' office.

"Yes, I wanted to inform you about the new teacher I've hired, for the Charms position," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Why should I be informed? It's not like I was ever good at charms, Her-," Ron stopped before he said her name.

"I believe you should be informed, Mr. Weasley, as you know her quite well. And you'll be living in close quarters with her," Prof. McGonagall replied.

Ron looked at her in confusion there was no way she could be talking about Hermione. Hermione had been gone for 11 years, she was probably dead for all they knew. Ron and Harry had searched for her for years since they became Ministry Aurors, but there was never a trace of her.

"It's not Lavender is it? She was never good at Charms and I don't think she's got enough brain cells to teach anyway," Ron guessed.

"No, Mr. Weasley, it isn't Mrs. Finnigan," McGonagall said, "As I said, it's someone you know well and I bet you would never even think of."

"Luna? …No, too Loony. Parvati? Padma? Someone that was in the DA?" Ron asked

"I think you're ready to find out. Let's go to your rooms," Prof. McGonagall said.

They walked down to the first floor and McGonagall showed Ron to his door. Ron chose a password and the door opened to reveal a bedroom with a desk and a few bookshelves. On the right wall was a door, Ron started to walk over to the door…

"Not that one, Mr. Weasley," Prof. McGonagall said.

"Man, it's been almost 11 years since I was a student here and I still get in trobule," Ron grumbled as he walked to the left wall and opened that door which led to a bathroom.

"Remember, Mr. Weasley, don't open that door," Prof. McGonagall smirked and then left.

Ron sat on his bed starring at the door contemplating whether he should open it or not. Ron never really was one for following rules he stood up as his curiosity got to him, and walked over to the door.

_**Meanwhile**_

Hermione looked up at the door on the left wall. Since Wednesday she had been doing this. The door was so appealing and she wanted to open it. She buried her thoughts in books and Lesson plans to keep her busy, but she now had plans for the whole term and even had plans for the OWLs and the NEWTS, she couldn't help herself anymore. Hermione stood up and walked over to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and began to turn it….

Suddenly, the door opened and Hermione lost her balance. She fell forward into someone's arms. The arms holding her were strong and oddly familiar. She looked up and her eyes met a familiar face with blue eyes and ginger hair.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Hermione…."

* * *

HEHEHE! There you go, you all got what you wanted. Some of you probably (I know a lot of you did) guessed what was coming, but I hope you enjoyed this. Well...new chapter soon!

* * *


	10. Together Again

Here it is everyone...last chapter. I've decided to end it here because as school goes on I really won't have time to update as much. Also, I am now a boarder at my school, meaning I basically live there, I'll only be home on certain weekends and I will not be able to update while I'm at school. I kinda like where I ended it though and I think I'll make a sequel to this so...yeah

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN HARRY POTTER...NOT

* * *

Chapter 10; Together Again

LAST…

"Ron?" she asked.

"Hermione…."

Hermione got her balance and escaped Ron's embrace. Ron stepped back into his room, as much as he wanted to deny it, he didn't want to let her go. Everything felt right when he was holding her.

Ron looked at her, She had grown up a lot since he last saw her. He hair was a golden color, like wheat. Her eyes were softer, as if she had seen a lot of things. And she definitely grew. She wasn't as short compared to him anymore. But it wasn't, it couldn't be. Yet, it was. Yes, she was the REAL Hermione.

Hermione was looking at him just as intense and shocked, though Ron didn't notice. He was no longer the gangly boy she remembered from 11 years earlier. He looked all grown up and mature. His shoulders were broader and his body more muscular. His red hair still fell over his blue eyes and she was entranced.

"Mum? Is that…Dad?" Hermione turned quickly to see Ari standing at the door.

"ARI! Go to your room," Ari didn't move, "NOW Ari."

Ari turned and went back to her room, as Hermione turned back to Ron. His face was red and his eyes blank as he watched Ari walk away.

"Wah-What did she call me?" Ron finally managed to say.

"That was NOT supposed to happen," Hermione muttered, "Ron, you should go. This isn't a good time."

Hermione went to close the door that connected their rooms, but on stepped in front of it.

"No." he said firmly, "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. Why are you here? And who's she? And where the hell have you been for the past 11 BLOODY years?" Ron barely shouted.

"Watch your mouth, Ronald," Hermione warned, knowing very well Ari was listening.

She turned and walked to the couch and plopped down, her haid in her hands. She was beginning to regret opening the door in the first place and she wished she still had her time turner to she could turn back time and make sure none of this happened.

"You still haven't answered my questions," Ron said raising his voice.

"I KNOW RONALD! Just keep your voice down. Ari'll hear you," Hermione said, massaging her temples. "Sit down, I'll make us some tea."

Ron sat down on a chair opposite Hermione's. With a wave of her wand, Hermione produced 2 cups of Green Tea in front of them.

"So what're you doing here?" Ron asked calmly after he drank half a cup of tea and the teapot magically filled it again.

"Working, of course. Charms teacher. I should be asking, though, what are YOU doing here.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. My second year," Ron said proudly.

"So you broke the curse?" Hermione smirked.

"I guess they needed one of the trio to break it," Ron smiled and Hermione smiled back.

The two sat there in silence, sipping their tea.

"It's been 11 years, Mione. 11 long years, it felt like hell for me…and Harry. Mione, where've you been?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up at Ron, her eyes brimming with tears. Ron's eyes were deep and intense as he waited for her to answer.

"You don't think it hasn't been hell for me either, Ron? Raising my-our-daughter by myself?" Hermione asked through tears.

"Dah-Daughter? My daughter? But…why? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, taking Hermione's shaking hands into his own.

"Think about it Ron. Really, how would you have acted? We-you-weren't ready. Two 17-year-olds, just out of school with no jobs and nowhere to go, how would we have raised her?" Hermione shouted, her tears becoming angry.

"We could have made it work, Hermione, you know why?" Ron placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head to meet his eyes with hers.

"How could two teenagers make raising a child with nothing to our names work?"

"How did you do it, Hermione? How'd you raise her by yourself for 11 years?" Ron asked.

"LOVE. I loved-love-her with all my heart. She's my whole world," Hermione answered.

"Exactly, Mione. My Mum and dad would have helped, cause they LOVE you. Harry and Ginny could have helped because they LOVE you. And we could have made our family work, because I LOVE YOU and I LOVE OUR DAUGHTER, though I haven't quite met her yet, I do. I love the both of you more then words can say. I just LOVE you Hermione," Ron stopped to look at the expression on Hermione's face.

She looked much like the 17-year-old he saw 11 years ago with tears streaming down her face. But the tears were tears of joy and happiness instead of frightened tears. Maybe because, this time, she could see the future and was prepared of what was to come.

"Do you mean that Ron?" she asked, he nodded and leaned in kissing her as if they had been together forever.

It was comfortable and natural to them. Nothing felt wrong. It was like their lips were two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly. They pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. Feeling at home for the first time in 11 years.

"OK, enough lovey-dovey stuff. What about me?" Ari said from the door.

"Come here," Hermione smiled and Ari ran into their arms for a family hug.

"By the way, my name is Ariella Molly Weasley," Ari said to Ron.

"You can call me Dad," Ron replied, putting his hand out for Ari to shake.

Ari shook her dads hand and that ended with a laugh, and later…another surprise.

**UA PAU**

* * *

Ua Pau is done in Hawaiian. So yeah. Hope you guys liked it...REViEWS! And what do YOU guys think the sequel should be about?


End file.
